


Underswap Papdyne: The Date

by EvidentlyIHaveNoLife



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvidentlyIHaveNoLife/pseuds/EvidentlyIHaveNoLife
Summary: A short story a wrote for a friend. It's basically about one possibility of how the date with Underswap Undyne might go if she was crushing on Papyrus instead of Alphys. I don't personally ship Papdyne, but this is a Papdyne story.





	Underswap Papdyne: The Date

Chara takes a deep breath, standing outside the Lab. Okay. They wrote the letter, stamped it, signed it, put it in an envelope, waited 3-5 weeks for shipping and handling, and left it outside her door. She patiently waits behind RG 01 and RG 02.  
“Pssst! C-Can you guys knock on her door?” Chara says, looking up at them sympathetically.  
“…Uh, shouldn’t you do that?” Guard 01 inquired.  
“yeah, you left that note there, after all. if we knocked, she’d think we left it!” Guard 02 looks to Chara, wondering what the human is thinking.  
“I-I would, but just… ugh…” Chara pouts, the natural blush on her cheeks growing. “Fine, I’ll do it myself!” She heads to the door, and knocks.

 “Oh, uh, someone’s h-here?” Undyne opens the door. Chara hands her the letter, their head facing the ground as if they were scared to look her in the eye. Probably because they were scared to look her in the eye. “What’s this…?” Undyne takes the letter, reading it, her cheeks gradually turning redder and redder. “Oh… Oh WOW…” She looks down at Chara. “Uh… I-I don’t think you’re supposed to know most of these words, kid…” Chara looks up at her.  
“O-One date? Please?” Despite the red hue of her irises, Chara managed to give off surprisingly good puppy-dog eyes.  
“W-Well, I…” Uh oh. Chara is doing the pouty lip. “I… uh…” Uh oh, they’re tearing up. They might cry if Undyne rejects them. “…” She sighs. “Fine, I guess one date can’t hurt.” Chara literally jumps with joy. “Hooray!” Undyne, despite her hesitance, can’t help but chuckle a little at Chara’s enthusiasm. “And I know the ULTIMATE spot for dates. We’re talking cuddles. Drama. Romance~” They reach up for Undyne’s hand and drags her along. “C’mon!”  
And soon enough, they’re on a bridge, facing each other. In the middle of Snowdin. In the cold. Thousands of feet in the air.  
“…Um… w-why did you bring us here, exactly?” Undyne stares down at the ground, far, far beneath them. If this thing breaks, they’re both toast. She gulps.  
“Isn’t the view pretty?” Chara says, a small smile growing on their features. “The perfect view for the perfect date~” Chara does finger guns. “Anyways, let’s get this date started!”

DATING START!

The surroundings behind them seem to fade. “So, Dr. Undyne, what do you look for in a good partner~?” Undyne blushes at how… forward Chara is being.  
“W-Well, I… I’d like someone who’s smart, and can help me out with my research… and someone who isn’t too judgmental of me… someone who can make me laugh, h-heh…” She twirls her hair, looking to the side as Chara raises an eyebrow.  
“Um… okay, well… I’m looking for someone who’s a fish. And wears glasses. And, um. Uh.” Chara facepalms. Why are they tensing up now, they’ve been doing so good!  
“You… okay, human?” Undyne approaches, putting a hand on their shoulder.  
“Y-Yeah, fine!” Chara puts on a reassuring grin that somehow fails to feel genuine. “I-I just, um, wanna impress you! For our date! Ha ha… hahaha… ha…” Undyne frowns. Maybe this was taking it too far…  
“…Um… look, kid, I-I really appreciate this, and t-the last thing I expected was for somebody to actually like me, but… y-you’re just too young for me, okay?” Almost immediately, Chara starts bawling, falling to her hands and knees.  
“Where did I go wrong?! Why does nobody accept my flirting!? Am I ugly, am I fat, do I need to go on a diet??? I knew I shouldn’t’ve had that extra slice of pie!!!” Undyne hugs her.  
“Shh, no, i-it’s not that, p-please don’t make a scene, um… I-I actually just like someone else! That’s all!” Chara looks up at her, wiping their tears.  
“You… y-you do?” Undyne slowly and hesitantly nods in response to this question. “Um… can I ask who?” Chara asks.  
“W-Well, it’s-“

“hey, human, you ok?” Papyrus is standing behind the two of them, eyebrow raised, lollypop in his mouth. Undyne faces him, jumping back.  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE.” Undyne glares at him, eye twitching.  
“eh, not that long.” Papyrus shrugs, and heads past Undyne despite the narrowness of the bridge, lifting Chara up. “anyways, kid, don’t you think this is a bit of an unsafe place to hold a date?”  
“I wanna die.”  
“…well, i suppose i can’t argue with that. still, it’s cold out. i think you two ought to find another place to… CHILL.” He chuckles. Chara crosses their arms, their feet still hanging in the air as Papyrus holds them.  
“That joke is stupid and you’re a buttface for making it!” They stick out their tongue in disgust as Undyne chuckles in the background.  
“alright, alright, kiddo, let’s get you someplace warm.” He walks off with Chara, leaving Undyne on the bridge.

But as he steps onto the snow… He steps on the remote Sans left behind. In an instant, blades swing, cannon fire, and in mere moments, the bridge is in pieces. Undyne lets out a blood-curling scream as she falls down into the forest below… until she realizes she isn’t falling. She’s being held in Papyrus’s arms, at the other end of the bridge, him panting, seeming exhausted.  
“nyeh… heh… whoo… you sure gave me… a scare there… undyne…” He looks down at her, smiling a little. “luckily… there’s still another way… around, but… still… hoo…” Chara, now on the ground, sees the blush on Undyne’s face, the way Papyrus holds her, and puts the pieces together.  
“Oh my gosh Undyne you have a crush on Papyrus?!?!?!?” Undyne’s face turns red. Papyrus looks caught off-guard.  
“…Eheheheh… I-I mean… It’s not like I have a super crush or anything like that I just think about him a lot of the time and he’s nice and great and we’ve been friends for a while and he just looks so cute when he smiles and he’s so funny all the time and I love the way he cares care of his brother and whenever I feel bad I feel like I can tell him how I feel and-“  
“slow down, undyne, i can’t understand half of what you’re saying.” He chuckles. Undyne zips it, cheeks flaring red. Papyrus sighs. “well… i didn’t expect you to find out like this, but… the truth is, i’ve known how you felt for a while now, and i feel the same way. but you’ve got a lot of problems to work out, with or without me, and i wanted to wait until… you were ready to tell me how you felt.” Undyne stares into his sockets.  
“…You’re right. I… I never told you how I felt. I don’t tell anyone anything. I…” She takes a deep breath, looks at Chara, then back at him. “…It’s time everyone knows the truth.” Papyrus goes silent, then sets her down, nodding. “Come on, human… It’s time everyone knows what I did.” Undyne walks ahead. Chara is confused. Things were going so great! Why did the mood just… end so abruptly.

“well, better not keep her waiting, kiddo.” Papyrus says. Chara nods, and walks ahead.


End file.
